


Destiny love

by Raynekitty



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Willow's not really Willow, what is her connection to Angel?
Relationships: willow rosenburg/connor
Kudos: 1





	Destiny love

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing!

I was born in the eighteenth century, my name was Katherine Elizabeth Rayne. I was the slayer, I hunted and killed the creatures of the night. I was also a very powerful witch. I came up with a spell that would protect me from the sun if I ever willingly became a vampire. I also came up with spells to do different things things such as; remove soreness, quick healing, and even an immortality spell that I never used. I was patrolling one night when I was ambushed by two vampires one male and one female. The man I recognized as my former betrothed Liam who had never seen me before he disappeared. The woman who called him Angelus who he called Darla. It seemed as though they were looking for someone to join their family. When Darla saw me she figured I would make them the perfect daughter.  
“Look Angelus she’s so beautiful she’s the perfect one to be our daughter.” said Darla.  
“Do you really think so Darla love is she the one?” said Angelus.  
“What do you think so Darla love is she the one?” asked Angelus.  
“What do you mean, may I ask?” I asked.  
“We wish to make you immortal and our daughter.” said Darla.  
“Alright I guess….um….will it hurt very much?” I asked.  
“No not at all dear just a slight prick.” said Angelus. He then bit my neck draining most of my blood and Darla cut herself giving me some of her blood. I was found dead the next morning and buried that afternoon. Two days later I woke inside a coffin as a vampire, I broke out just as Angelus and Darla come to pick me up.  
“Come precious daughter tell us your name.” said Darla.  
“My name is Katherine Elizabeth Rayne, I am now forever seventeen years old.” I said.  
“Your blood is very sweet sweeter than a child’s or a normal virgin. Why is that?” asked Angelus.  
“I’m a witch, that’s probably why my blood is so much sweeter and super addictive.” I said.   
“Your a witch and no one found out, how did you manage that?” said Darla.  
“No one but my younger brother well twin brother however I was born first making him younger by two minutes. I guess I’ll never get to rub it in anymore.” I said with a sad smile. We stayed for a short period of time until Angelus brought home another daughter by the name of Drusilla and I immediately didn’t like her at all, but I stayed for Darla. We left going to France, Italy, Japan, Spain, Russia, Scotland, Ireland, and Germany. We moved from place to place for eight years finally returning to England. I hunted alone because I only drank from animals instead of humans. I was hunting alone one night when I crossed paths with Drusilla’s hunt. She was feeding on a young man about twenty six years old that I recognized in and instant.  
“Spike!” I screamed pulling Drusilla off of him. I cut myself and fed him my blood ignoring the presence of the slayer.  
“William please be alright, come on little brother be alright so I can rub it in your face I’m two minutes older even though I stopped aging at seventeen.” I said crying. All of a sudden I was attacked from behind. I turned to face my attacker to find a girl about twenty-five years old.  
“Hey bloodsucker you really shouldn’t have gone after this guy he’s like family to me now I’m gonna kill you.” said the slayer about to drive a stake through my heart.  
“Oh Shiloh after all I did to protect you, you wound up the slayer after me.” I said as I stepped into the light.  
“Lizzie it’s you? Why would you attack your own brother?” asked Shiloh.  
“I didn’t attack him, I saved him from another vampire and gave him my blood because I saw a chance to have my brother back.” I told her pointing out Dru to Shiloh.  
“It’s okay Lizzie I understand.” Said Shiloh.  
“Shiloh you should probably go she’s waking up, I will take care of my brother.” I said noticing Dru start to wake up. Shiloh left and I never saw her again. I heard she died shortly after. Two days after William was buried I went to his grave just as he was climbing out.  
“Who are you, I can’t see your face?” said William after I helped pull him out of the hole.  
“Calm down Spike, I have come to help.” I said keeping my face covered.  
“Are you the one who bit me and how do you know that name only my sister ever called me that.” said William.  
“No Spike I am not the one who bit you, as to how I know that name at one time a while ago I was quite close to your sister. Now come with me and I will take you to my family now yours as well now.” I said taking his hand to lead him home.  
“Daughter where have you been the last three days, we have been worried.” said Darla coming to give me a hug.  
“Mother, Father, Sister I have brought home a new family member.” I said pulling William forward.  
“You witch that’s my prey from the other night.” hissed Dru at me.  
“You took a prey from your sister?” said Angelus who was about to go into doting father mode towards Dru.  
“Yes I took a prey from Dru and I have am excellent reason for it too!” I said finally removing the hood and cloak I had been wearing.  
“Sister your alive! Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” said William seeing my face.  
“I am undead dear brother and as to my not coming sooner I have been with my family traveling the continent.” I said morphing to my vampire face.  
“This is the brother you spoke to me about isn’t it?” said Darla.  
“Yes Mother this is my younger twin brother.” I said with a fond smile on my face.  
“Hey older brother now, just because you were born two minutes before me doesn’t matter anymore. This still doesn’t explain why you didn’t come back sooner.” said William.  
“Yes it does. I was afraid of your reaction Spike. I didn’t know what to do so I stayed away.” I said sadly.  
“You know me better then that sister I wouldn’t have judged you and I wouldn’t have let you leave… without me anyway.” said William hugging me.  
“I know Spike but it was better this way trust me. By the by what was going on between you and Shiloh?” I said with a teasing smile.  
“Absolutely nothing she’s engaged to some professors son.” said Spike.  
“Well alright then Spike this is Father Angelus, Mother Darla, and Sister Drusilla she’s the one who bit you I only gave you my blood.” I said.  
“Welcome to the family Spike and please let us know if you want to know anything.” said Darla.  
“Thank you Darla, Angelus didn’t you used to be known as Liam McCreedy?” Asked Spike.  
“Yes I did but how do you know that name?” asked Angelus.  
“We knew you a long time ago after all you were betrothed to my sister. You were to be married on the day after our eighteenth birthday. I thought that’s why you disappeared the month before she died.” said Spike.  
“Spike! They didn’t know that.” I exclaimed.  
“Well they do know the other things about you don’t they?” said Spike.  
“They know most of them now please drop it Spike.” I said slightly worried.  
“Okay fine sis, anyway I’m hungry.” said Spike.  
“Well then Angelus why don’t you take our new son to feed. I will finish packing so we can leave tomorrow night.” said Darla.  
So we became a family with Spike and when we walked down the street we walked with a purpose. Darla on one side of Angelus with me on the other with Spike on the other side of me with Dru on his other side. We were always turning heads so after awhile some of the wrong heads were turning our way. We all decided to split up Angelus and Darla left first then Spike and Dru left. I wandered alone always keeping an eye out for my family until the mid-nineteenth century when I met Angelus again. He was alone and extremely different. He dad his soul back same as I did. I knew that the gypsies had put a curse on him to never know ‘human’ contentment but I knew the loophole.  
“Hello Angelus or is it Angel now?” I said from the darkness.  
“It’s Angel Who are you?” asked Angel.  
“Has it really been that long that you don’t recognize my voice Father.” I said stepping out of the shadows.  
“Daughter it’s been too long.” said Angel.  
“So the gypsies put a curse on you to never know human contentment right.” I said.  
“Yes they did.” said Angel.  
“Well then what about inhuman contentment.” I asked.  
“That doesn’t count I guess.” said Angel.  
“So you also wont to be able to feed off of humans or you’ll always feel guilty. The way I feed would be the way to go then. I only feed off of animals.” I said.  
“so that’s why your blood has stayed so pure you are a witch, slayer, vampire who has never tasted human blood. Your brother told me a long time ago who you were.” said Angel when he saw my look of shock.  
“You knew I was the slayer and never confronted me about it?” I asked.  
“Well your brother told me that you didn’t want us to know because then we wouldn’t want you as part of our family but it always made me want to know why. Why didn’t you fight us you could have killed both Darla and I.” asked Angel.  
“I didn’t because I knew you and was your betrothed. As a witch I get visions and I knew one way or another we were family.” I said.  
“Alright I guess.” said Angel.  
“I must go.” I said running away from him as fast as I could. I traveled all around Europe until I met Holt a man who wanted revenge against Darla and Angelus. I traveled around the new world before returning to England in the seventies meeting a young man who I knew would be important to the future. I spent so much time with him that I even thought I could be with him for a long time until a vision of the future came to me. I saw my soulmate and who he would be. I knew then that I would have to leave. I travel back to the states and searched for the new slayer. I saw the slayer my brother killed on a subway in the early eighties and I helped care for her son since then. I knew from my visions it was time to come out of hiding so I went to Sunnydale and placed a spell on the town that they would think I was Willow Rosenberg a girl who wasn’t popular and best friends with Xander Harris. I knew that the Slayer Buffy Summers was exactly the girl that I had been when I was the slayer. We became fast friends and I helped her learn and grow as the slayer as well as I could without her questioning me with the help of the Watcher Rupert Giles the man I was close to thirty years earlier. We loved to go hang out at a club called the Bronze that I knew Angel was going to ever since I realized he was following Buffy. We were just leaving the school when froze and had a vision of the Master coming to try and kill Buffy.  
“Hey Willow what are you doing just standing there weren’t we gonna head to the library before going to the Bronze?” asked Xander stopping beside me with Buffy. I turned shocked letting my glamour hiding my scars show on the left side of my face and neck.  
“Oh sorry guys.” I said.  
“What happened to you and how come I’ve never seen your scars before?” asked Buffy.  
“Oh it’s nothing I just...um...well it happened a long time ago but you know how I’ve always hidden my face so no one ever saw and then I’ve been practicing magic.” I said brushing it off until I turned back around and saw a dark car in the parking lot and saw the tinted window go down just a fraction and saw Angel who was following Buffy again. I froze again and remembered the past.

\--- Flashback ---

I was taking a walk in the woods enjoying the moonlight when I was grabbed from behind by three men. I was blindfolded and bound then taken to a barn. When the blindfold was taken off I saw the man I knew from my visions was Holt.  
“Where are Angelus and Darla you whore of Satan!” demanded Holt.  
“I don’t know and I’m not Satan's whore you evil son of a donkey.” I spat at him. What I had failed to notice is that he had a short-sword resting in the flames until he pulled it out and cut my face and neck. I screamed in pain.  
“Where are they?” asked Holt.  
“I don’t know.” I said sobbing. He pulled out the sword and cut me again.  
“Where are Angelus and Darla?” shouted Holt.  
“Please I don’t know where they are we separated over thirty years ago!” I screamed in pain.  
“Why should I even believe you, you kill just as they do.” said Holt.  
“No I don’t I only drink from animals. I have never had a drop of human blood since I was turned. I still have my soul and I know you may not believe me but I can prove I’m not like them. Please let me show you.” I said still crying in pain. Holt signaled one of his men to bring a cup of blood. I knew it was a test because he brought a cup of human blood. I threw it at the opposite wall.   
“I only drink animal blood. I understand it was a test but it still insults me.” I said.  
“Okay so why don’t you drink from people?” asked Holt giving me a cup of pigs blood.  
“When I was human I was the slayer as well as a very powerful witch. I had placed spells on myself just in case I turned, one to keep my soul, one my magic, to heal but scar, and to be able to day-walk. My blood is more potent as well. It’s even purer than a child’s or a virgin’s.” I said showing Holt the healed scars he had just given me.  
“So your telling me you’re a very powerful yet human like vampire but you still wont tell me where Angelus and Darla are, why not?” said Holt.  
“I can’t tell you what I don’t know. After we split over thirty years ago I only saw Angelus once. He has his soul back but that’s all I know.” I said truthfully.  
“Very well I will believe you are not a danger to humans and I apologize for all roughness and pain my men and I put you under today. I do hope perhaps one day we will meet again under circumstances much different then tonight's.” said Holt signaling his men to stand down.  
“I am sure we will Mr. Holt. We shall meet again.” I said leaving. I went to my home and packed before leaving for America for the first time.

\---End flashback---

I was pilled out of my flashback by Xander and Buffy.  
“Hey you okay Willow you seemed super spaced out there for a minute.” said Xander.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine just lost my train of thought what did you say?” I asked looking at them.  
“I said we’re meeting at the Bronze at seven right?” said Buffy.  
“Yeah Seven sounds good. I’ll meet you there I’m gonna have to rain-check the library though Xander. I just remembered something I have to do.” I said pulling my bag over my shoulder.  
“Can I help with anything?” asked Xander.  
“No Xander but I’m going to look different tonight okay so don’t go all crazy when you see me, okay?” I said.  
“Okay but but remember Xander can’t always control his mouth so just don’t hurt him when he does say something stupid okay.” said Buffy.  
“Hey Buffy who said I’d say something stupid I’m not an idiot. So you’re not gonna wear one of your girly animal sweaters doesn’t make it that big of a change.” said Xander.  
“That right there says you’ll say something stupid Xander. I’ve got to go I’ll see you tonight okay.” I said running off.  
“See you later Willow.” said Buffy and Xander. I went to the car and before Angel could drive off I got in.  
“Okay why are you following Buffy?” I asked still as willow because Angel didn’t recognize me.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” said Angel.  
“Angel don’t lie to me. Why are you following Buffy.” I said.  
“’Who are you and how do you know my name?” asked Angel looking at me.  
“Father why are you following my best friend?” I asked as myself not Willow.  
“Daughter. I heard the Master is under the Hellmouth and looking for the slayer to set him free so I’m trying to protect her.” said Angel relaxing when he recognized me.  
“I know about the Master I had a vision just before I noticed your car.” I said letting my glamour fall. The only thing that changed was the length of my hair and covering my scars.  
“What are we gonna do about the Master I wont let him hurt Buffy.” said Angel not looking at me.  
“I already have that covered, Mother is with the Master she’s been with him since you guys split up.” I said.  
“Okay well just keep me informed about the Master so I can help keep Buffy safe.” said Angel.  
“I will father see you at the Bronze tonight at seven that’s when I’m meeting Buffy there.” I said getting out of the car. I went home and put on one of my old corset tops with a black miniskirt with fishnet stockings under knee high heel boots with my black dagger earrings and black cross necklace. I washed and dried my hair leaving it down to my waist and slightly curly. I walked into the Bronze and went over to Xander and Buffy.  
“Oh my god Willow is that you. Please marry me.” said Xander.  
“Yes it’s me and no I will not marry you. What happened to you not saying something stupid?” I said with a laugh.  
“Hey even I can’t fault him for that one damn Willow you look sexy.” said Buffy.  
“Well I told you I was going to change so I did warn you.” I said laughing. I could feel the presence of two vampires in the Bronze one I knew was Angel so I looked around and saw Darla looking at me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
“Hello mother when did the Master finally let you out of his sight.” I asked.  
“He only let’s me out every once in a while I think it’s because he believes first chance I get I’ll actually bolt and never come back.” said Darla.  
“so the old bat hasn’t realized you’re playing him yet?” I said laughing.  
“Not a clue. I actually came to warn you though he has the anointed one and plans to make a move on the slayer next week during that school dance the Prom.” said Darla. She looked over my shoulder and rolled her eyes so I turned my head to look and saw Angel and Buffy making out.   
“Well I think it’s about time to reveal who I really am to everybody don’t you Mother. Perhaps remind Father what’s at stake.” I said with a smirk.  
“Very funny daughter but yeah it’s time I want the Master deader than a door-nail and quickly.” said Darla.  
“Will do love you Mother.” I said giving her a hug.  
“Love you too babygirl.” said Darla then she left. I went over to where Angel and Buffy were still making out.  
“Well well well isn’t this interesting to see. The slayer making out with a vampire. I guess he’s been doing more than following you huh Buffy.” I said against a support beam with a smirk.  
“Willow I was going to tell you I swear it just never seemed like the right time. Please don’t hate me.” said Buffy startled.  
“Oh it’s alright I’m just teasing you. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” I said laughing.  
“Oh okay see you tomorrow Willow.” said Buffy.  
“Night Buffy, night Angel, no soul shattering moments got it.” I said looking pointedly at Angel.  
“Yes mother.” said Buffy sarcastically. I shook my head and walked out of the Bronze and went to the school library where I found Giles working late.  
“Giles!” I called out.  
“Coming just a moment.” said Giles. After a moment he walked out of his office with his head in a book.  
“It looks like you followed my advice after all Ripper.” I said in my natural accent shocking him to look up and drop his book.  
“Katherine? You’ve been here as Willow this whole time, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” asked Giles.  
“Oh Rupert I wish I had but it wasn’t time yet. I couldn’t tell you until now, but I’m not here for a reunion I’m afraid. I came to tell you the Master plans to lure Buffy with the anointed one next week while everyone else is at the prom. I plan on being there because I know what will happen and it has to but I will fix everything after it does.” I said stepping closer to Giles.   
“Katherine relax I trust you. I know everything will be alright. Come here, I know your scared of what you see in the future but it will all make sense and be alright.” said Giles holding me close.  
“I’ve missed this you know. You comforting me, I’ve been alone since the day I left.” I said burrowing closer.  
“Not to bring up bad memories but why did you leave. I would have stood by you through anything.” said Giles.  
“I know you would have but I kept having visions of my soulmate and I didn’t feel that it was fair to you to keep you with me when my heart was slowly moving away from you. It’s another reason I couldn’t reveal I was your Katherine until now.” I said starting to cry.  
“Shh Kat it’s alright I’m here I’ve got you now. Shh I have some news that will cheer you up. Do you remember the child that had been kidnapped that you saved twenty-six years ago?” asked Giles.  
“Wesley Wyndom Price, what about him. I returned him to his father.” I said pulling my head back to look at Giles.  
“Yes I got word yesterday he’s officially the youngest watcher ever at the age thirty and apparently remembers you. They told me he found a picture of the two of us and has been asking about you ever since.” said Giles.  
“How could he remember me he was four years old when I rescued him.” I said shocked.  
“I don’t know but they say he does. I bring it up because the council wants to send him here to be Buffy’s new Watcher.” said Giles.  
“No Rupert you alone are Buffy’s Watcher but we will have need of another Watcher soon I’ve seen it. I tell you this because it will happen next but I have already taken care of everything it will be alright. You will be Buffy’s Watcher far into the future dearest friend.” I said pulling him close again.  
“So Buffy dies but comes back will she still be the slayer?” asked Giles.  
“oh yes she will be the Alpha of all slayers but one. Which is why next week has to happen the way I’ve seen it.” I said.  
“I understand Kat. It has been a long day and I must prepare to give Buffy all of the information you have given me about the Master so you should probably go get some rest.” said Giles pulling away.  
“Yes you’re right Rupert. Goodnight Ripper.” I said with a smirk before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Over the next week Buffy and Giles trained for her to fight the Master and I put the final phase of my plan into action. The night of the prom I went with Buffy to the anointed one that led us to the Master. We fought together until the Master got a hold of Buffy and drowned her. I immediately started CPR and just as Angel came into the tunnel she jerked up with a gasp.  
“He went to open the Hellmouth. The school library rests upon it. He’ll be on the roof let’s go.” I said before running out not giving either one the chance to question me. We got to the school library and Angel and I joined the fight while Buffy went to the roof and killed the Master. Over the next few months it was just normal routine for everybody. Then the second slayer showed up her name was Kendra but she didn’t last two days in Sunnydale. She was killed right in front of me and I knew the next slayer to come would be the Beta slayer to match Buffy. So I waited and a few months later Faith came in black leather her watcher had been killed and she came for help. Giles contacted the watcher’s council and they sent Wesley to be her Watcher. Buffy and Faith became closely bound as Slayers even though they didn’t get along I knew from my visions they would be alright. They fought together than against each other then together again before Faith left after a fight against Buffy. Angel and Buffy had finally parted ways and even though they still loved each other he moved to L.A. to get away. So he wouldn’t have the temptation of being with her and becoming Angelus again which had been a nightmare for me to trap him again even though I knew it had to be done.

\----Flashback---  
Buffy ran into my bedroom crying.  
“Buffy what’s wrong what happened?” I asked hugging her.  
“I slept with Angel last night and now he’s different. I don’t know what to do. I love him but now I also fear him. I mean what happens if he’s Angelus again and hurts you. He was just so unlike himself this morning.” said Buffy crying.  
“Okay so I have good news and bad news, and some hopefully great news which do you want first?” I asked.  
“The bad news, the good news, then the hopefully great please.” said Buffy.  
“Okay bad news you did unleash Angelus, good news I can’t tell you why but he will never hurt me and the hopefully great news is with a couple items I can bring Angel back.” I said with a small smile.  
“How soon and what items do you need. What can I do to help.” asked Buffy.   
“Well first off calm down, second don’t let on what I’m doing, don’t kill him, and try not to let his attention wander on to anyone else but you or we’ll have a bunch of dead bodies to deal with.” I said already preparing myself for the amount of magic I was going to have to use. Buffy went home and I went and saw Angelus. He smelled me when I entered the room but he didn’t recognize my scent.  
“Your blood smells like a virgin. Have you ever been in love?” said Angelus trying to scare me by coming up behind me.  
“Well I’m not a virgin and yes father I have been in love.” I said showing him my face.  
“Daughter? It’s been so long what have you been getting into?” said Angelus giving me a kiss on my forehead.  
“Well just now I had a crying slayer on my shoulder why did you have to scare her so bad? She wants to kill you now.” I said kissing his cheek.  
“You’re friends with the slayer and she’s never tried to kill you?” said Angelus.  
“She still doesn’t know who I am yet and I will kill you myself if you even think of telling her.” I said glaring at him.  
“Don’t worry daughter your secret is always safe with me.” said Angelus.  
“Here I figure you need a pick me up after being locked away for so long.” I said offering my wrist. He took two swallows before pulling away.  
“Thank you daughter, I have a feeling I’ll be going back again won’t I.” said Angelus.  
“I have to father I’m sorry but you have three days the third day I will put back your soul and you become Angel again. Don’t do anything too drastic please I told Buffy I could bring Angel back but for her to not let on to what I’m doing. So you must do the same.” I said sadly.  
“Very well daughter I will do as you say and enjoy my three days out. I love you daughter very much.” said Angelus hugging me.  
“I love you too Papa.” I said hugging him back before leaving.  
In the three days he had he only killed one person but decided to have fun and gave the persons heart to Buffy scarring her and causing them to get in a fight in the rain. During the fight Angelus taunted Buffy causing her to kick him in the groin. Angelus fell to his knees and I took the opportunity to step forward in front of Buffy and gave Angel his soul back.  
“There you go papa.” I whispered in his ear where Buffy wouldn’t hear.  
“Thank you dear heart.” whispered Angel back.  
“It’s okay Buffy it’s actually Angel again.” I said stepping to the side.  
“Angel I’m so sorry.” said Buffy rushing over and hugging him.  
“It’s alright Buffy.” said Angel.  
“Okay time to go.” I said to both but giving Angel the hint he’d been waiting on for a while.  
“Yes it is time to go.” said Angel hugging Buffy tighter.  
Two days later Buffy told me Angel was gone from Sunnydale for good.

\----end flashback---

About two years after Angel left Buffy magically gained a younger sister named Dawn who was actually The Key hidden in human form for the slayer to protect. In the process of fighting to protect her my brother Spike came back into my life. Dru had cheated on him with a chaos demon and so wanted the slayers witch to cast a spell to bring them back together. In the few months of Spike being in Sunnydale all he managed to do was piss off Buffy and get himself defanged by commandos. One of which turned out to be Buffy’s boyfriend of a short time Riley. During this we found out that spike could only hurt non human things like vampires and demons and other such beasties. So Spike joined the Scooby gang kind of and in the process started to fall in love with Buffy. After Glory the demon bitch that wanted to kill Dawn because she was The Key died, Buffy made a tough decision and died to protect her sister and stop the world form being destroyed. I knew it was time to leave for a while, I packed my stuff and went to see my brother before I left town.  
“Spike!” I called into his crypt.  
“What do you want witchy?” said spike still not realizing who I was.  
“Now is that anyway to talk to your older sister William.” I said in my natural accent.  
“Sister! Your the slayers witch best friend. How could you not say anything in the months I’ve been and why didn’t you save Buffy?” said Spike looking at me.  
“Because brother it had to happen like this. Do not worry she will return I have made sure of it but I’m needed elsewhere right now.” I said hugging him.  
“First I lose Dru, then I lose Buffy, now you’re going to leave me too.” said Spike hugging me tighter.  
“I need you here Xander and Giles are not going to be able to look after Dawn all on their own and Dawn looks up to you. I need you here to protect her to the best of your abilities.” I said.  
“I can do that I promise I won’t let you or Buffy down. Little bit will be safe.” said Spike pulling himself together.  
“I know little brother. I love you and will send father your regards.” I said leaving his crypt and then Sunnydale. I drove to L.A. and to the hotel that I knew Angel was at. I stepped inside and smiled at what I saw.  
“Babysitting father I didn’t know you were the type.” I said from the doorway.  
“Daughter! This is my son Connor but you probably already know that.” said Angel rocking Connor in his arms.  
“Yes I did Angel I also know what happened to Darla as well but I can bring her back after all what’s a child without his mother.” I said smiling.  
“Daughter it’s not actually like that with Darla. I’m still in love with Buffy and Darla was in love with a lawyer of Wolfram and Hart named Lindsey McDowell.” said Angel.  
“well don’t worry Papa. I’ll take care of everything.” I said.  
“Here daughter come sit down relax stay awhile. It’s been two years or so since we last saw one another right, let’s talk.” said Angel.  
“Actually do you mind if I hold your son. I’ll be very gentle.” I said knowing exactly who the child was to me and what would happen if I held him.  
“Of course you can you can take him to the patio if you want to get a little sun.” said Angel handing him to me.  
“What’s his full mane?” I asked gently holding him.  
“His name is Connor Liamson, I figured it’s a good name.” said Angel.  
“It is a good strong name.” I said walking to the patio with Connor in my arms. Connor woke up in my arms and just looked at me. I knew someone was watching me as I held Connor.  
“So much knowledge in your eyes, so much love in your life, so much to do and survive, you are the soulmate of my eternal life. You little prince will rule over my heart and I my love shall do what I must to survive. I will protect you until the day I die.” I said kissing Connor’s forehead then singing him a lullaby that Darla had sung to me after they had turned me.  
“Jeez babe you carry a lot of baggage are you sure you can handle it.” asked a green demon named Lorne after reading my aura while I sang.  
“I’m not sure sometimes I really don’t know but sometimes I know exactly what has to be done. I know right now that I needed to start our bond which has been done now. I have to talk to Angel about some things.” I said looking down at Connor who had fallen back to sleep in my arms. I walked back into the hotel and walked over to where Angel was talking to some People.  
“Daughter your staying a couple of days right. Let me make some introductions, Wesley you know as well as Cordelia, but the two you don’t know are Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle she goes by Fred. Guys this is Katherine Elizabeth Rayne my progeny.” said Angel.  
“Katherine what are you talking about this is Willow Rosenberg from Sunnydale, by the way Willow how was Buffy’s funeral?” asked Cordelia smugly.  
“One Cordelia don’t be such a bitch, two I’m Katherine and Willow. You know being a witch and all, and three yes she died but she won’t be gone long because I’ve already taken care of it. I had a vision that I was needed at my father’s side, now Wesley how is your father still a stuck up moronic prude, how long has it been thirty or so years.” I said in my natural accent.  
“Hello Katherine my father is fine just as unchanged as usual.” said Wesley.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Katherine any friend of Angel and Wesley is a friend of mine.” said fred reaching to shake my hand.  
“Please either call me Kat or Willow I’ve gotten used to the name.” I sadi shaking fred’s hand and then holding it out to Gunn.  
“I go by Gunn. Anybody hungry I was just about to get some food.” said Gunn shaking my hand.  
“Could you get me a double bacon hamburger please?” I asked using one hand to pull a twenty dollar bill out of my pocket and handing it to Gunn.  
“Um sure anything else?” said Gunn a confused look on his face.  
“I can still eat human food as long as I keep a steady flow of blood in my system. Speaking of which Papa do you still put cinnamon in the blood?” I asked turning to Angel.  
“Yeah we can have some as we catch up the last two years.” said Angel.  
“Okay well I’ll be back with the burgers in thirty.” said Gunn leaving with Cordelia, who was still glaring at me.  
“”Okay Katherine what was Cordelia talking about?” said Angel watching me hold Connor.  
“Okay Angel here’s the thing you need to stay calm okay. Buffy is temporarily dead. She died a couple of days ago I already have everything set in place to bring her back.” I said.  
“Why didn’t you already bring her back? Why did you come here to tell me the one woman I know was meant to be my soulmate was dead. Well you did now what?” shouted Angel waking up Connor who started to cry.  
“No Angel I came here because I had a vision that you would need me. I had a to choose between your soulmate that needed to die so you two could be together or my soulmate that is your son. Do not make me wish I had killed you and Darla instead of following my vision and becoming family. I’ve never regretted my decision don’t make me regret it now. Oh and if you want to have the future with Buffy that I’ve seen then you really shouldn’t piss me off.” I shouted back at Angle crying. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
“Um…. Guys I brought food. I’m not interrupting anything am I?” asked Gunn.  
“No we’re done here for now I’m going to carry Connor back out to the patio.” I said taking my burger in one hand as I still held Connor and walked back into the sunlight.  
“Care to explain what the hell is going on here?” said Cordelia from the doorway.  
“Not right now Cordelia please, just go away.” I said.  
“No Willow your going to talk to me. We may not have been besties back in Sunnydale but you could have talked to me. I could always tell you were hiding something from the rest of the Scooby gang and the way I caught Giles staring at you sometimes well I understand that now but it was like he was thinking about you with his mind on dirty things because then he would take off his glasses and clean them like that would clean his thoughts. All I’m trying to say is you can talk to me.” said Cordelia coming and sitting next to me.  
“You know Cordy I always figured you’d be a good friend but I was needed by Buffy and then Xander was and is just hopeless. I’ve been a ‘lesbian’ for the last year or so and he still tries to be with me. It doesn’t help when my actual soulmate is in my arms right now. Messed up huh. When I was human I was engaged to Angel and now about three hundred years later his son is my soulmate.” I said looking at Cordelia.  
“Well you know...um...huh I guess I can’t top that but I dated Xander so...i guess I don’t really match any of your experiences.” said Cordelia laughing.  
“It’s okay Cordy you trying has cheered me up some. I really appreciate it especially with what I know will happen.” I said.  
“Okay so the best thing I can tell you would be not to worry. I know what you see right now is bad and all that but right now just live in the moment.” said Cordelia.  
“Yeah I know that’s what I’m trying to do but Angel is not making it easy. Neither did that quip about Buffy’s funeral.” I said.  
“You know Angel he’s just confused and taking it out on you and as for me I’m sorry I started this.” said Cordelia.  
“I know it’s just trying to take care of two families like I do with my visions and everything it’s just hard when I have to do all of this on my own. Still I shouldn’t have reacted like that.” I said.  
“It’s okay Willow.” said Cordelia.  
“You know I did always prefer you to all of the others Xander went after.” I said.  
“I don’t blame you I am awesome.” said Cordelia laughing.  
“So it seems like you two are getting along now.” said Wesley form the doorway.  
“Yes Wesley we’re getting along fine now what are you doing eavesdropping on our girl talk?” I said switching Connor over to my other arm.  
“I wanted to ask you about the prophecy about Connor and Angel.” said Wesley.  
“I’m sorry Wesley all I know is what I’ve seen.” I said keeping my eyes on Connor’s face.  
“It’s okay I was just wondering. What exactly have you seen.” said Wesley.  
“I can’t tell you I’ve seen if I tell you it would mess everything up. I’m really sorry Wesley.” I said starting to cry.  
“Thanks Wesley I had her doing better after her giant argument with Angel and you just turned her back to tears.” said Cordelia.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry Kat I’m sorry.” said Wesley.  
“It’s okay but I’m gonna go for a walk. I’ll be back in a few hours.” I said giving Connor to Cordelia after kissing his forehead.  
“Do you want someone to go with you?” asked Cordelia.  
“No Cordy I’m fine by myself. I’ll see you when I come back.” I said giving upstairs to where my room was. I took a quick shower and when I got out I left my hair down and put on my black leather pants red corset top and my high heel leather boots and leather jacket. I jumped out the window when I heard Angle coming up the stairs because I didn’t want to face him and I kneew he couldn’t follow me into the sunlight. I walked around thinking when I found myself drawn to the law offices of Wolfram and Hart. I went inside and looked at the list of lawyers until I saw the one I needed.  
“Lindsey McDowell please.” I said to the receptionist.  
“Mr. McDowell there’s a woman here to see you she’s a vampire that just walked in out of the sun.” said the receptionist.  
“Send her up.” said a male voice through the phone.  
“Yes sir. You can go up now.” said the receptionist.  
“Thank you.” I said walking over to the elevator and going to the floor where I knew I would find Lindsey.  
“Welcome to Wolfram and Hart. I’m Lindsey McDowell what can I do for you?” he asked when I opened his door.  
“Yes my name is Katherine Elizabeth Rayne. I am the progeny of Angelus and Darla, I’m sure she told you about me. I know your firm is going after my father and his child but I’m here to warn you against it. I know you loved Darla and I’m here to tell you she will be back. She wont be happy with you for being a threat to her child. Trust me on this one. I’m a slayer, vampire, witch and I have seen what will happen. You would be better off leaving Wolfram and Hart.” I said sitting down.  
“How would I leave I have nothing out there?” asked Lindsey.  
“You would have Darla and a life never growing old never getting sick possibly never dying that’s what you can have if you leave Wolfram and Hart.” I said.  
“What do I have to do?” asked Lindsey.  
“Absolutely nothing just meet me for dinner at 8 tonight and everything else is covered.” I said.  
“Alright where do I meet you for dinner?” asked Lindsey.  
“Meet me at the Midnight Cafe.” I said.  
“Very well the Midnight Cafe at 8, I’ll be there.” said Lindsey. Suddenly I sensed someone coming down the hall to his office so I crossed the room opened his shirt and lifted my leg around his waist and pulled his lips to mine just as the door opened.  
“Lindsey I need to...what are you doing.” said an annoying woman.  
“Go away Lilah, I’m busy if you can’t tell.” said Lindsey pulling back from me.  
“I don’t care your whore can leave we need to talk business.” said Lilah.  
“Don’t ever call me a whore you stupid slut. I am Angelus daughter and I do take after my sire.” I said turning to face her with my vampire face out for a minute.  
“You’re making out with a vampire Lindsey I thought you better than that.” said Lilah.  
“Yeah well at least I have a soul unlike you bitch.” I said smirking.  
“Yeah I have a soul. Lindsey I should go make a few preparations for tonight see you at eight. By the by Momma was right you are one hell of a kisser.” I said aloud then whispered the last sentence in Lindsey’s ear.  
“See you later Kat.” said Lindsey.  
“Oh and by the way you dumb stupid bitch you should never go after my father.” I said to Lilah, before leaving Lindsey’s office to him laughing at Lilah’s gobsmacked face. I prepared and double checked everything to bring back Darla before going back to the hotel.  
“Willow are you alright.” said Cordelia when she saw me.  
“Yeah Cordy I’m good just thinking about some things. Where’s Angel gone off to?” I asked.  
“Oh I think he’s in Connor’s room creepily watching his son sleep.” said Cordelia.  
“Okay I need you to let him know that I’m leaving I need to go back now.” I said.  
“When are you coming back?” asked Cordelia.  
“I’ll be back when the second portal opens. You’ll know what I mean when it happens, I’m sorry I can’t explain.” I said giving Cordelia a hug.  
“It’s okay Willow I’ll tel Angel. See you soon.” said Cordelia.  
“Bye Cordy oh and tell Wesley to do what he believes is right. He’ll understand what I mean.” I said before going upstairs to get my bag as quickly as possible without tipping of Angle that I was there. I got my stuff and went to pick up the ingredients I needed to bring back Darla. After meeting with Lindsey I put him underground and brought Darla’s body back and put her with him so theyy would awaken and rise together. While I waited for them to rise I put a spell on Connor that I would always be able to feel him and whatever wounds he received I would get them as well. An hour or so after the sun went down a couple days later Darla and Lindsey rose and were just about to hug me when I fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
“Daughter! What happened what’s going on?” asked Darla concerned.  
“It happened Connor was taken by Holt to the hell dimension Cor-lath. I felt it, I just wasn’t expecting it to happen today. I thought I had a little more time.” I said gasping in pain.  
“Holt has my son.” Darla yelled.  
“Yes Momma, calm down now. You guys know what you need to do. I have to return to Sunnydale. If you need me just call.” I said getting off the ground. When I got back to Sunnydale I went straight to Giles and told him everything that had happened. He held me as I cried. After a little bit I went to the graveyard where Buffy was buried to find Spike at her grave.  
“Hello William.” I said coming up beside him.  
“Hello sister how much longer until she’ll be back.” asked Spike.  
“Not long now just two more days.” I said.  
“Good I miss her.” said Spike. I knew he wasn’t romantically linked with Buffy he cared about her like a brother. A couple of days later I brought Buffy back and spelled her so that she wouldn’t have any ill effects from being dead. It took a couple of weeks but then everything went back to normal, fight demons and vampires and going to college. A few months later we were all at Giles house when suddenly I screamed in pain and gained a new cut across my arm.  
“Willow what’s wrong.” said Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Anya all at once. Giles just got a cool rag and wiped my arm which had healed but scarred already.  
“I guess it’s time to finally tell them your story. I’m right here.” said Giles gently.  
“Call Spike please.” I asked him.  
“Okay.” said Giles. He went into the kitchen and called Spike to come over while everyone kept trying to ask me what was going on.  
“Quiet!” shouted Giles coming back into the room. We all sat in silence for ten minutes until there was a knock on the door. Giles went to open it and let in Spike.  
“What in the bloody hell happened here.” said Spike coming into the room and seeing me crying with a new scar across my arm.  
“William language.” I said still lightly crying.  
“Please be seated William she’s going to tell everyone and she wanted you here.” said Giles sitting back down beside me.  
“It’s about time thank you for calling me Rupert.” said Spike sitting on my other side.  
“Shush little brother.” I said finally not crying.  
“Hey you can’t hold that over my anymore you got turned and I aged eight more years making me your older brother.” said Spike smirking.  
“That may be but I was still born two minutes before you hence little brother.” I said to Spike ignoring the gobsmacked looks on everyone but Giles.  
“Kat you should probably start explaining before everyone’s heads start exploding.” said Giles.  
“Oh yeah sorry. Okay well one my name is not Willow Rosenberg it’s Katherine Elizabeth Rayne. I’m Spike’s twin sister….” “Okay any questions?”I explained everything to them about who and what I could do from the day I was born to the present.   
“Well what do we call you now?” asked Dawn.  
“You can either call me Kat or Willow I’ve grown quite fond of it.” I said.  
“Your telling us you could have saved Buffy from dying and didn’t, why not.” said Xander.  
“Okay so while I didn’t cause her to die it had to happen so she could be with her soulmate, completely be with her soulmate.” I said giving a hint on who her soulmate was without telling everyone in the room.  
“Okay I have a question. What happened to your arm one second your fine the next screaming and covered in blood.” said Anya.  
“That has to do with my soulmate, when he was born I knew what would happen to him so I put a spell on him that linked whatever happened to him happens to me. Basically I feel what he does, I passed out the day he was taken to a hell dimension and any injury he gets so do I.” I said.  
“Is that what happened to your face and neck?” asked Anya.  
“No that is from along time ago. My soulmate was born not that long ago, before being taken to Cor-lath the hell dimension where time moves differently there.” I said.  
“You know I only have one thing to ask why did it take five years for you to tell us everything.” asked Buffy.  
“I was scared I tried to look into the future but I couldn’t see your reactions so everytime I was about to tell you I chickened out.” I said honestly.  
“Okay how did Giles know.” said Dawn.  
“Oh...um… well Giles and I have known each other for about forty years now.” I said slightly blushing.  
“Oh my god you used to do it.” said Xander.  
“Xander!” shouted Buffy and I at the same time.  
“I’m confused I thought Spike was in love with Buffy.” said Anya.  
“Oh bloody hell. No Spike only cares for Buffy as a sister.” I said exasperated in my natural accent. After that everything went back to normal mostly. It was five months after explaining everything that I felt the pull to Connor tighten signifying that he would be coming back soon. I called everyone together to let them know I would be leaving soon. Buffy didn’t let me argue with her she just flat out said she was coming with me. So we packed and left the next day we took turns driving to Lorne’s club in L.A. before going to the hotel. When we got to the hotel we went inside just for me to see and feel the beginnings of a portal.  
“A beast is coming and then the prodigal son returns.” I said pushing everyone into a corner with my magic.  
“Don’t you want help?” said Angel, when I took the sword from him.  
“No and don’t get in my way.” I said.  
“No problem wouldn’t want to lose anything by accident.” said Angel joking even though I was a better fighter than him. When the beast came through I fought it until I knew Connor could see me then I killed the beast. The beast disintegrated and everyone sighed that it was over when there was a pop and then Connor was there.  
“Connor.” said Angel.  
“Hello Father.” said Connor.  
“Welcome home Connor.” said Fred.  
“Who are you?” asked Connor to Buffy.  
“I’m Buffy I’m the Slayer.” said Buffy.  
“Hello Connor.” I said quietly.  
“I know your voice. I’ve dreamed of it all my life.” said Connor.  
“Well yeah she’s your soulmate kid.” said Lindsey coming in the door from the sewers with Darla.  
“Darla I thought you were dead.” said Angel.  
“Our Katherine brought me back and now has brought our son back to us.” said Darla.  
“Mother?” said Connor.  
“Yes son?” said Darla.  
“I don’t understand I watched you die.” said Holt from the hotel doorway.  
“I told you Holt we would meet again.” I said stepping forward showing my scars in full.  
“You?!” said Holt startled.  
“You shouldn’t have stolen and lied to my soulmate Holt. Now there’s nothing to stop Darla from killing you.” I said sadly.  
“I didn’t know he was your soulmate I stole him to torture Angel not to hurt you. I truly didn’t know you were connected. I swear.” said Holt truthfully.  
“I believe you but I don’t think my family does so I have placed a truth spell on you for the next two hours you have to answer every question asked of you with the truth.” I said sitting down in the chair by me magically exhausted. Buffy came and stood by me with her hand on my shoulder while Connor, Angel, and Darla asked Holt every question they could think of. Including Holt’s plan to frame Angle for his death to turn Connor against Angel. At the end of two hours it was decided Connor, Darla, and Lindsey would move into the hotel. Buffy and I decided we would go back and forth between Sunnydale and L.A. Over the next few years everything went well until we had to fight against the first evil in Sunnydale which caused me to unleash the power of the Slayer to every single potential slayer in the world and us defeating the evil and destroying Sunnydale in the aftermath of destroying the Hellmouth. After which Buffy and I joined Angel and the group after their take down and takeover of Wolfram and Hart. We lost Fred but gained an ally in the ancient one called Illyrea. After a whole lot of fighting and bonding we all lived together happily.


End file.
